Ashlyn's Story
by rebeccajoleneauman
Summary: This is something that I wrote... I'm new to Fanfiction, so please bear with me...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

This following story is based on events after the movie, The Covenant. *I do not own any of the characters at ALL*

Set in the year of 2024, Caleb and Sarah Danvers daughter, Ashlyn Danvers is 18 years old, and a Daughter of Ipswich. But Mr and Danvers have not told her the story of what you are supposed to do when you are 18... get married.

Danvers Manor, 06/12/2024

Ashlyn walks into the house with her shopping bags from town. Ashlyn has always been spoiled rotten since she was a baby. "Ashlyn, may I see you for a moment ?" called het mother, Sarah Wenham-Danvers. " Yes? " as her daughter sat down.

" You are 18 years old, and I believe that what your father and I have to say is important." as her mother sat down.

" What is it, Mother? " said Ashlyn. " Ashlyn, do you remember how I told you when I was 18, I had to get married to your father?"

" Yes, somewhat. Why?" said her daughter, who was now worried.

" According to the book of Damnation, all girls who are 18, must marry into the Sons of Ipswich, shortly after they are of age." said her mother.

*Ashlyn has been dating Kyle Parry, son of Pogue and Kate Perry for 4 years since she has been at Spenser Academy.* ** This is a month after graduation**

" Ashlyn, my pride and joy. You are truly in love with Kyle, and before you set off going to Harvard University, me and your mother have decided that you are ready to marry Kyle." said her father, Caleb.

**** At this point of the story, Ashlyn has not told her parents the shocking news*****

"Mom, Dad... I do not feel so good-..." said Ashlyn as she faints on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: The Big News and Big Shocker

Chapter 2

Ashlyn was not ready to tell her parents, let alone her boyfriend, Kyle. At least not yet...

**** At the Hospital ****

"Mr and Mrs Danvers, the reason why your daughter is not feeling well is... but I rather let Ashlyn explain it to you..." said Dr. Chancellor.

"Mom, Dad. I'm gonna tell you. I'm pregnant." said Ashlyn.

"Is she able to go home, yet?" asked Caleb

"Yes, she is Mr. Danvers. Ashlyn, would you sign on the way out?" said her doctor.

**** Back at Danvers Manor ****

Ashlyn gets on her computer and decides to instamessage her best friend, Layla Rombachick.

Ash_Danvers: Layla, guess what? I have good news.

QueenLayla12: whats new? What did you do now?

Ash_Danvers: Do not tell Kyle, but I'm pregnant. It's a shock, I know

QueenLayla12: U serious? Kyle is not gonna hear a peep.

Ash_Danvers: Thanks. I'll see you school tomorrow.

QueenLayla12: Night. Be safe, girlie.

Ashlyn shuts down her labtop and drifts off to sleep...

****At Spenser Academy****

Ashlyn sees her friends, and also sees Kyle

Ashlyn: hey baby, did you have a nice weekend?

Kyle: yeppers, and I thought of you all weekend.

Ashlyn: Kyle, I have something to tell you...

Kyle: what is it? You okay, sweetheart?

*** Then all of a suddden, Lillian Abbot, the most disliked girl in the school blurts out:****

Lillian: Ashlyn is pregnant, Kyle. Didn't you know.

Ashlyn is standing there with tears coming down her face

Ashlyn: I'm sorry, but I have to go... *runs away crying*

*Ashlyn returns to the house and packs all of her stuff. She eventually leaves a note for her parents.

Mom and Dad,

I do not mean to leave so quickly. Kyle found out some how and now he is mad. I have to leave and put the past behind me. I am going away for awhile, and may return some time in the future. I love you with all my heart.

Your daughter,

Ashlyn Danielle Danvers

** She puts it on the little table by the door, picks up her bag, gets in her car and drives off into her new life.**

**(How did Lillian Abbot find out?)(We will never know.)**


	3. Chapter 3: Ashlyn's Reason

Chapter 3

Ashlyn Danvers returns home after being away for 2 years. She is now 20 yrs old and has a daughter, Vanessa. What will her parents say? What will Kyle say?

**Outside of Danvers Manor**

I sit outside of the house with my sleeping daughter, Vanessa sleeping in the backseat and eventually wakimg up.

Ashlyn: I think it is time for you to meet your grandparents, huh?

Vanessa: Mommy, I'm tired. *She yawns*

Ashlyn: Let's go. I'm tired too.

*We walk to the front door, and Mr. Caleb Danvers answers the door*

Danvers: Ashlyn it is good to see you. Who is this little girl?

Ashlyn: Papa, this is Vanessa Claire Danvers-Parry, your granddaughter. Where is Mama?

Sarah: Right here, Ash. How are you dear?

Ashlyn: Good. This is Vanessa, your grandchild.

Vanessa: Mommy, I'm tired

Caleb: take her to the Living Room. On the couch.

* I take Vanessa upstairs to the Living Room Couch to sleep.*

Ashlyn: I came home to find Vanessa's father. I need help raising her.

Sarah: I'll call Kyle and the boys.

*Kyle, it's . Come over to the house. Someone is here to see you* *It's important*

** 15 mins later, Kyle and the boys arrive. They are Zander and Alex. **

Kyle: Who is here to see me?

* Ashlyn walks into the doorway with Vanessa.*

Kyle: Ashlyn, how are you? And who is that girl?

Ashlyn: Kyle, meet Vanessa. She is your daughter.

Kyle: My daughter?

Ashlyn: Yes. I had Vanessa in March.

Kyle: Ashlyn, why did you come back?

*Zander and Alex walk with Caleb to the garage.*

Ashlyn: I need help. Raising our daughter.

Kyle: I'm sorry for being a jerk for the past 2 yrs. How can I repay you?

Ashlyn: Tell me how that wench, Lillian Abbot found out about my pregnancy.

Kyle: IDK, someone must have told her.

*Darkness goes to black as Ashlyn faints once again.*

* BTW, she is not pregnant again. Just wanted to clear that.*


	4. Chapter 4: The Proposal

Chapter 4

*Ashlyn is suffering from something... wondering what it is?*

Ashlyn: What happened? Did i blackout or is something wrong with me?

Kyle: You were probably stressed out from being back all together...once again

Ashlyn: I'm sorry for leaving everyone, and i guess i took it all too hard.

**Kyle does the inevitable, he pulls a velvet box with a Sterling Silver Ring with Scarlet and Saphires on it...** ** He is going to PROPOSE to Ashlyn!*

Kyle: Ashlyn Danvers, with the blessing of your parents, will you do the honor of becoming my wife?

Ashlyn: I- I don't know what to say...

Everyone: SAY YES!

Ashlyn: Kyle, i will accept your proposal. YES! YES! YES! YES!

*Ashlyn jumps up and kisses Kyle... Vanessa then adds*

Vanessa: WOO! Finally i can be around the man of my dreams, DADDY!

Kyle: *laughs* I love you too, Vanessa.

**** Kyle has yet to tell his parents, Pogue and Kate Parry, the good news of what has transpired ****

Ashlyn: Dear, did you tell your parents the good news yet?

Kyle: No, i completely forgot... I'll go and see what they say.

Ashlyn: Well, go and see them. I can't wait to hear what they say...

*(Stay tuned for Chapter 5, when it is planning for the wedding and telling Mr and Mrs Parry the good news)*


End file.
